


McHanzo - This Is Our Love Story

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Fanfiction, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Top Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: This my first fanfiction with McHanzo...I hope you like it...WARNING: Mature content...Read on your own responsibility...I don't own anything except the story...





	1. That day we meet...

  
_**Jesse's POV.** _

''Come on Jesse, we're going to be late'' my dad yell at me. ''Coming'' I yell back, and run down the stairs. We were going to Japan for a week or something like that because my sister didn't want our father to leave us. My dad has some business to take care of in Japan. And we were going to stay with his friend's family for the time we were there. I didn't hate it, I just didn't want to go.

Some hours later on the plane. My sister Sombra starts talking to a boy beside us in Spanish, ''¿Vas a Japón Como Nosotros?'' (Are you going to Japan like us?) Sombra ask. The boy just at her and was probably thinking about what she just said to him and what to answer. I wasn't good at talking Spanish like Sombra, but I understand it.

Sombra and I are only half-siblings. My mom died giving birth to me. That day my dad meet my new mom, who always just is my mom since I was only 2 or 3 years old. And we move to Santa Fe, New Mexico after Sombra was born.

The first 3 hours fast but still 14 hours to go. So I found my comic books and starts reading. Some hours later after reading, I fall asleep.

Sombra was the one wake me up, and told me that we were almost there and that I look like s*ht.

After the plane was landed and we have found our bags, ''They should be here waiting for us'' dad said and sew the man he was looking for. ''There you are Sojiro.'' dad said and walk over to him. The man wasn't very tall like my father was. ''Jesse, Sombra. This is Sojiro Shimada. My friend and we're going to live with him and his family for the time being. Sojiro, this is my family that I told you about. My son Jesse his 17 years and my daughter Sombra shes 15 years, and you know wife Maria.'' dad said. ''It's nice to meet you, Sir.'' We said.

They stod and talk for a while, I stood and stared at a girl who was around my age, who came running over her, ''Father, I can't find Genji,'' The girl said to MR. Shimada, ''He was just beside me.'' I could see that the girl try to hold the tears back and try not to cry. I just that look beside that Sombra was gone. I was about to panic that she was gone, until I hear her Spanish accent.

I turned around and sew that she was talking to a boy. I walked over to them ''What your name?'' I ask. ''It's Genji, I got lost from brother, Hanzo,'' he said.   
''Well, that cute girl over there said that she have lost ya, you know her?''  
''That Hanzo.'' and ran over to him.

I didn't know what to said and think, all I was thinking was that can't be true. Hanzo that was a guy and he was the most beautiful thing that I ever had lay eyes on, and I was even thinking about flirting with him.

''Well, this my sons Hanzo the oldest one and Genji the youngest.'' MR. Shimada said. ''This is Manolo and his wife Maria, his son Jesse and daughter Sombra.'' He said.

When I was about to say hello to Hanzo, I trip over my feet and fall as long as I was onto my nose. And I knew they looked at me. ''¿Estás bien, Jesse?'' (Are you okay Jesse?) Sombra asked with a smile. I get up, ''I'm fine.'' and I knew she had something to do with it. I felt stupid and embarrassed to say anything.


	2. Shimada Manor...

  
**_Hanzo POV_ **

When my father introduces us to his friend's family, I couldn't believe that his son wanted to say hello that he falls right in front of me. I couldn't do anything but stared at him. His sister said something in Spanish to him, Jesse get up and ''I'm fine'' he answered.

''Jesse?'' I said.  
''Yeah?'' He answered.  
''Your bleeding.''  
''What?''  
''Your nose, it's bleeding.''

He took his hand to his nose ''Oh'' he said and wipe off the blood in his shirt. It was gross. Jesse didn't seem to care too much about it.   
''Jesse, no lo limpies en tu camisa.'' (Jesse, don't wipe it off in your shirt.) His mother said. ''Yeah, yeah mom.''

We went to the cars where we drove to the Shimada Manor. On our way to the manor, Jesse suddenly starts asking me a lot of questions, some of them were just too stupid.

''What yer shoe size?'' Jesse asked,  
''I don't know. They are made for me.''  
''Why?'' he looked at me.  
''Automail legs.''   
''Oh, sorry about that.''  
''Don't be. I was born without legs so it doesn't hurt.''

When we back to our home, Genji run into the house with Sombra at his heels. It seems like they were having lots of fun.   
''Hanzo? Would ya mind show me around and to my room?'' Jesse asked.  
''I don't mind Jesse.''

 ** _Jesse POV_**  

While Hanzo shows me around the house, it was hard for me to take my eyes off him.

''Tall me Jesse, why is your last name different from the others?'' I looked at him.   
''You said that your name was Jesse McCree, but your mom and sister's last name is Reyes. Why is that?''

''Well, Sombra and I, we don't have the same mom. I have my mom last name and Sombra has Maria's last name. My dad's choice.''   
''I see. Are your parents divorced too?'' He looked away.

''No, she passed away long before Sombra was born.''   
''I shouldn't have asked.'' I could see that he was sorry on my behalf.  
''Don't sweat it Darlin'. I didn't get to know her, just her name.''

''What was her name? If I may ask.''  
''Elvira McCree.''

We stop in front of a door, ''This is your room for the time your here.'' We open the door to the room. I looked around in the room it's was big, a lot bigger than my own room. ''I had never imagined it was this big, it has its own bathroom,'' I said with my mouth open like an idiot. Hanzo was standing and just laugh at me. ''It's not that big,'' he said. ''Genji's room is a lot bigger than this,'' we laugh.

Hanzo has a strange humor and I kinda like it. ''There will be dinner soon, you can change clothes if you want to,'' he said ''I can wait for you outside.'' ''Sure.'' Hanzo went outside my room. I kinda want to get out off my sweatshirt and joggers for some time now, well it is comfortable, but I look stupid. I knew my hat and spurs was home because dad told me that, it didn't belong here.

I put my bag on the bed and starts looking for a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt. I took the shirt on with my denim jeans, boots, and the belt that uncle Reyes got me for my birthday. I was about to walk out to Hanzo when I remembered that my red bandana, phone, and the camera still was in my backpack.

I walk over to get my phone so I could take some pictures with it. The camera on the phone wasn't that bad, but normally I would just take the camera when I'm going somewhere. In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a small knock on the door. ''Jesse? Are you coming?'' Hanzo asked outside the door, ''I'll be right there.'' I walked over to the door without taking my phone with me, I didn't care about it right now. My mind was only on Hanzo.

When I come out of my room, Hanzo took a quick glance at me ''You look good.'' Hanzo said. ''Well, thank ya kindly,'' I said and starts walking to the dining room with Hanzo by my side.

''Jesse?''   
I looked at him ''What is it?''  
''When is your birthday?''   
''Next week, why?''  
''Well then you're 6 months younger end me,'' he said while thinking.


	3. Embarrassed...

  
**_Jesse POV_ **

When we entered the dining room Hanzo became completely silent and went over sat down beside Genji. I walk over to Sombra and sat beside her, ''How have your day with Hanzo?'' she asked. ''I like talking with him, what about yours?'' She looked at me. ''Well, I tried to lean him Spanish and his a fast learner.'' ''I see.''

''You know Hanzo become completely silent when we walked in here, did Genji tell you anything him?'' I said in a low voice so it was only me and Sombra that could hear it. ''No, but I could ask him later if you buy me candy later.'' I looked at her and smile. ''You got ya'self a deal.''

**_Hanzo POV_ **

It seems that Jesse was having fun with Sombra and I was a bit jealous. I notice that Jesse was looking at me and was smiling, our eyes meet, I didn't know why but I was blushing so I looked away. ''Hanzo,'' all was looking at the voice who was talking to me. ''Father?'' ''Is there something wrong? Your face is red.'' ''No father.'' I could feel Jesse looked at me becoming even redder in my face. I was so embarrassed that I could die and Genji saw it.

When we were done eating I couldn't get myself to look Jesse in the eyes, so I went upstairs to my room before Jesse could ask me anything. After some time I took my sketchbook and starts to draw. Some hours later Genji came in, ''Anija?'' ''Genji come in.'' 

Genji sat beside me. ''Anija, are you mad at Jesse?'' ''What?'' I was surprised that he asked about that, ''No I'm not. Why would ask that?'' ''Jesse ask me, why you run off like that and if he has done something to upset you.'' I continue to draw ''What did you tell him?'' ''That you needed some time alone.'' ''I see,'' I put my sketchbook down. ''Genji, have Jesse gone to his room?''  ''Yes, I just said goodnight to him.'' ''Thank you Genji, goodnight.'' ''Goodnight Anija,'' he left. 

I walked over to the window looked over to Jesse room. The light was still on. I took a look over at the watch on the nightstand, it said 22.30. 'If I could get over there without being noticed, I could say sorry to Jesse. Well, father didn't come and said goodnight to me so it should be possible.' I open the window and get out of it. I was standing on the roof and saw that Jesse head pop out of his window. Now I was sure that it was his room, so starts to walk over to Jesse's room.


	4. A bad habit...

  
_**Jesse POV** _

I couldn't stop thinking about how weird Hanzo was at dinner, I went to the window, open it and started a cigarette. I knew that mom and dad didn't like it, and telling me to stop every time they saw me smoke.

I know it was a bad habit that I have and I did try to stop but it didn't help much. Well, I didn't smoke as much as one of my friends. I only smoke when I was thinking, and right now I'm thinking about Hanzo.

When the cigarette almost was out, I went to the bathroom to put some water on it and throw it out in the trash can.

I took a quick shower when I was done, I took my towel and begin to dry myself. When I was dry I took my towel around my waist and walked out after a pair of trunks in my bag.

''Hanzo? How did ya get in here?'' I was looking right at Hanzo who was sitting on my bed.   
''The window,'' he said blushing and I felt like that I kinda knew why he was blushing. 

''Why? And how?''   
''We're not allowanced to leave our room after 22.00. So I went through the window.''   
I looked at the clock and it said 22.59 ''Then why are you here?'' I sat beside him in nothing but my towel. ''I want to apologize for that I just left like that. It's a bad habit that I have.'' ''Genji told me that ya always leave after dinner. So you're not mad at me?'' ''I'm not mad at you.''

We talked for almost an hour.

''I have to leave now, see you in the morning?'' Hanzo said.  
''Sure. Will ya come and wake me? Or else I'll sleep till noon,'' I asked.  
''I can. Leave the window open for me then.'' Hanzo walked over to the window.  
''Thanks, darlin'.''  
''Why are you calling me darling?'' He asked.  
''Well, I like ya. So that's why I guess.''   
I could see Hanzo was blushing. ''I like you too,'' he said and want out of the window.

I went over to get my trunks while trying to get my shit together. My thoughts were on Hanzo and my erection doesn't want to go away, I knew that have to take care of it before going to bed.


	5. In the morning...

  
**_Hanzo POV_ **

When I woke up, the clock says 6.00. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I put my hair up in a ponytail and took my summer kimono on. It was lightweight and easy to walk around in. Before I left my room I looked at the clock again and said 6.10, so I went out through the window like last night and walked over to Jesse's room.

His window was still open, so it was easy to get in. 

Jesse was sleeping with his duvet half past him, only wearing his trunks, so it was easy to see that he was working out. And a bullet necklace with his name on it. I want to touch his muscle. So I get on top of him and sat on his lap and touch him with my fingers slowly. 

_**Jesse POV** _

When I open my eyes and saw Hanzo who was sitting on my lap and was touching my stomach.

''Darlin' what are you doing?''   
''I...''  
''And what the time?''   
''It's 6.45.''   
''Only 6.45? It's still so early. And why are you on my lap?''

Hanzo starts to move around on top of me probably to find a more comfortable way to sit, which was uncomfortable. I could feel that I was becoming hard. And without thinking about I grab his hip to stop him from moving too much.

''Why are you?'' he looked where my hands were.  
''Don't move so much.''  
''Why?''  
''You're making me hard,'' I said in a very, very low voice so Hanzo didn't hear it, but he saw that I said something to him.  
''What did you say Jesse?''  
''You're making me hard and honey,'' I probably said it too loud, that my parents could hear it.

Hanzo just sat there on my lap and was staring at me, a little red, while my face becomes red of embarrassing.

''Do you want to do it?''  
''What?'' I can't believe Hanzo said that.  
''Do you want to do it? With me?'' He was serious about it and embarrassed. 

I sat up and I kissed him. ''Are you sure Darlin'?'' I asked before losing his kimono. ''Yes.'' His voice was low and very sexy. I kissed him over and over again, I have never kissed any of my ex-girlfriends this passionate like I kissed Hanzo. I haven't kissed or had sex with someone in 3 months. 

I took off my necklace and when I took off his clothes, I saw his beautiful dragon tattoo. I took my fingers over it. ''Darlin' it's beautiful,'' and kissed him right on his nipple and starts to suck on it. I took my fingers in Hanzo mouth, ''Suck on them, we don't have any lube,'' Hanzo did as I told him to do. When my fingers were wet enough, I put them inside him slowly. Hanzo let some small moan out while I was thrust my fingers into him.

''Plea..se.. Jess..e..'' he moans, ''Please Jesse... Put it in me...'' ''Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you too much,'' he nodded. I took my fingers out of him. That moment I put myself inside him, Hanzo cried out to me with pain mixed with pleasure and came. ''Do you want me to continue?'' ''Yes...'' ''Take all the time you need.'' ''Okay...'' 

Hanzo started moving his hips up and down slowly but constantly. This is the best sex that I ever had in my life. The pain that Hanzo felt dissipated into pleasure, and moved his hips even faster. I started to thrust my hips into Hanzo ''It's so good...'' Hanzo moan, ''You're doing it so good baby...'' I moan.

I kept thrusting into him and he moans. It was an amazing sound.  
''I'm about to come baby...'' I said.  
''Me too...'' I kissed him. 

Hanzo came on my chest and I came inside of him by accident, But it felt amazing. Hanzo collapsed onto my stomach. I pull out of him and hug him. My come was leak out of Hanzo's body.

''Let's do again sometime soon,'' Hanzo said. I smile at him.  
''Anytime,'' he smiles. ''Do you want to join me for a shower Darlin'?''   
''Sure.'' 

When we were done in the shower, I went out after a pair of my trunks to Hanzo and a pair for myself, he only had his own used briefs. ''Here, you can borrow this.'' Hanzo was trying to get his hair dry. ''Thanks.'' He took the trunks. 

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock, it said 8.30. 'Breakfast was at 9.00, so we have around 15 minutes before my mom will come to say good morning to me.' I went over to the nightstand and took my phone, I had 11 text messages. 1 from Zarya, 9 from a group chat with Mei, Jamison a.k.a. Junkrat, and Mako a.k.a. Roadhog, and 1 from Uncle Reyes. I start to answers their text messages. 

_Zarya: Hey McCree. How is your workout going?  
Jesse: Hey Zarya. It's going fine. You don't have to think about._

_Mei: Jesse are you enjoying your vacation to Japan?_  
Junkrat: Are all the trees pink?   
Junkrat: You know, like in the pics from google?  
Mei: Jamison, they are not all pink. -_-''  
Junkrat: Are you sure?  
Mei: Yes. I have been there.  
Junkrat: Riiight...Jesse when was it that you come back from Japan again?  
Mei: Jamison, don't ask about things like that.  
Junkrat: Sorry about that.  
Jesse: It's better then I hope it would be Mei. Don't think about Jamison. I'm going to take a lot of pictures, so you can see for yourself.

 _Gabe: Hey Jesse. I just wanted you to know that your horse is doing great. You know, every time_ _Jack_ _get closet to_ _Champ_ _, he runs?_ _I wish that I have a foto for of it. How is Japan? How is the Shimada family? If you need to talk to me just call me, okay? Sincerely Gabe & Jack._

I was just staring at the text with a smile and didn't know what to reply back. Hanzo walked in and sat beside me and lay his head my shoulder. I put down my phone and turn to him. I kissed him. ''I love you Hanzo.'' ''Me too.'' We kissed countless times.

A loud knock on the door broke our kiss.   
''Jesse? ¿Estás despierto?'' (Jesse? Are you awake?) my mom said.  
''Si mamá.'' (Yes mom) I said, knowing how embarrassing it sound, ''¿Qué quieres mamá?'' (what do you want mom?) I saw that Hanzo was in the middle of taking his clothes back on.  
''Vamos a desayunar ahora, ¿vienes?'' (We're going for breakfast now, are you coming?)   
''No, estoy esperando que Hanzo venga.'' (No, I'm waiting for Hanzo to come.)   
''Muy bien, cariño. Te veré allí.'' (Alright dear. I will see you in there.)

''And he speaks Spanish too.'' I turn to face Hanzo who was smiling at me.  
''Well, I didn't say I couldn't, but that I'm not so good at it.'' I kissed him and took my jeans and a T-shirt on. ''Do you want to go to get breakfast with me?'' I asked.  
''Sure.'' We walked to the dining room, talking. 


	6. The first date in Hanamura...

  
_**Jesse POV** _

At breakfast, I asked Sombra about if she anything from Genji about the completely silent Hanzo. ''Genji told me, that Hanzo has been like that since their parents get divorced last year. It's like he doesn't like his father. And Genji also told, that Hanzo never talks to people he doesn't know. So I think he likes you.'' ''I see...I will buy you candy later.'' ''Thanks, and Jesse?'' ''Yes?'' ''Why don't you have your necklace on?'' ''I most had forgotten it in the room.'' ''You never takes it off.'' ''Well...'' I did take it off when was in the city and hoping to get something, but I couldn't tell her that.

_After the breakfast._

''Hanzo do you want a cup of coffee with me somewhere in the town?'' I asked.  
''Sure, I just need to get something in my room. We can meet at the front door in 15 minutes.''  
''Alright. Then it's a date.'' I smile and walk off to my room.

I took my necklace back on and I took my wallet, phone, and camera. As I walked out of my room, my mom showed open. ''¿Llendo a algún lugar?'' (Going somewhere?) she asked. I couldn't lie for my mom. ''Si mamá. Voy a tener una cita. Con Hanzo.'' (Yes, mom. I'm going on a date. With Hanzo.) I said, embarrass. My mom didn't have anything gay people since her own brother was married to another man. ''Ya veo. Pásalo bien.'' (I see. Have a great time.) she said with a smile and walk off. 

Hanzo was standing at the front door waiting for me, and his father was there and talking to him. I could see that Hanzo didn't seem to like talking with his father. Hanzo saw me and it was like he was asking me to interrupt their conversation. 

I walked over to Hanzo and his father.  
''Hey Hanzo-san! Thank ya for wait for me. I needed to get my camera. Hello Shimada-san. Shall we get going Hanzo-san?''   
''Are you going to Hanamura?'' Shimada-san said and looked weird on Hanzo who was looking at me.  
''Yes sir. And Hanzo-san promised me that would show me around so I wouldn't be lost. I'm sorry that we forget to tell you about it. And we will be back before nightfall. Right Hanzo-san?'' He nodded.  
''I see. Just call if something happens.''   
''Yes father.''  
''Good. I will see you tonight then,'' he said and walked off.

When we were on the other side of the door and on our way to the city.  
''Jesse?''  
''Yea?''  
''Thank you.''  
''For what?''  
''For what you did in there with my father.''  
''it's nothing. I just told him true, with a little twist.'' I winked at him and he smiles. ''Let's go and get a great date, Darlin.'' I took his hand in mine and he looked at me, ''If people ask you, just say that I get easily lost.''

While we walked around in Hanamura, I couldn't help myself so I take some photos. I must have looked like a child. Hanzo giggled at me witch was cute. I took some of Hanzo when he was and wasn't looking at me. I don't normally take photos of people, but Hanzo was just so beautiful and different than others.

When we arrived at the coffee shop, Hanzo order for us and paid. I told that I should pay.  
''You can pay another day,'' he said and gave me a cup with what looks like black coffee.   
''Well... I can always pay you back with my body.'' and took a sip of my coffee.  
''You should,'' he smile at me took a sip of something there were looks like a latte.    
''Then it's a deal.'' he smiled even more. 

''Darlin'? I want to ask you about your dragon tattoo since I saw it this morning.''  
''It's a birthday gift from my mother.''   
''I see. How is your mother like?''  
''Well, she is nice, beautiful and she lives in France for the moment.''  
''France? That's pretty far from here.''  
''She always said that she always wanted to live there. And she knows that I'm not into women.''

''I see. Did it hurt? You know the tattoo?''

''It did.''

''It's beautiful, I like it.''

''Thanks. My father doesn't like it. He thinks it was a bad idea.'' 

''We don't have to talk about your father if you don't want to.''  
''I haven't really talked to anyone about it, except for Genji.''

''I'm always ready to listen.'' I took his hand on the table and looked him in the eyes, ''Even when I'm not here.'' I really want to kiss him right now.

''Thank you, Jesse.''

''Jesse when we're done here, I want to show you one of my favorite places here in this city.'' ''Alright, I will follow you where ever you go, Darlin,'' we laughed.

After we were done at the coffee shop, I follow Hanzo up a lot of stairs. With his hand in mine, it was like no one could stop us. When we reached the top, Hanzo walked over to sit on the bench. From this place, you could see over the beautiful city, and it was impressive, that there were no others than us. I took a photo of it and turn around took one Hanzo who was giggling at me. 

''Are you just going to stand there gawking? Or are you going to sit beside me?'' he asked.  
''I'm coming.'' I walked over and sat beside him. He took his hand in mine and lay his head my shoulder, this was just perfect.  
''You know Darlin'. I could sit like this forever with you by my side.''  
''Me too.'' We just sat there and looked over the Hanamura.

     

On our way back to the Shimada Manor, we stop by a convenience store. I need to buy candy to Sombra if I want to make another deal with her in the future. I was looking at different types of candy, I didn't know what to pick. I looked after Hanzo who was standing at the counter and paying for something.

''Hey Hanzo?''  
''What is it, Jesse?'' He walked over to me with a little plastic bag in his pocket.  
''I need to buy Sombra some candy, but I don't know what is what. Can you help me?''  
''What kind would you like?''  
''Something sweet, but not too sweet.''  
''Well, how about pocky sticks?''   
''Pocky sticks?''  
''Well, it's a kind of biscuit different types of flavor, like chocolate and strawberry.''   
''Sounds interesting.'' I took 6 packs of 3 different flavor and paid for them.

We walked, hand in hand to the manor and I kiss him after I looked around to see if there was anyone looking at us. When we walked into the manor, we saw someone we didn't expect see.


	7. Mother?

  
_**Hanzo POV** _

We just went inside after our date, which was the best date ever. I saw my mother standing there talking with my father. I was completely shocked and happy to see her but confused. 

''Hanzo?'' Jesse was talking to me, ''Are you okay?'' I nodded and saw my father walked off, probably to get sake.

''Hello Hanzo,'' my mother said as she walked over to us. I saw Genji holding her hand like he didn't want to let go of her.   
''Hello mother,'' I said and smile at her. 

''Who's your friend?''   
''Names Jesse McCree I'm his boyfriend madam,'' I couldn't believe Jesse just said that.   
''Oh my... My son with such a handsome young man. My name Miyu Shimada, if I have been 20 years younger I would have stolen your man son.''   
''Mother...'' -_-''

''How long time have you two been together then?''   
''Since this morning,'' Jesse said with a smile.  
''I see.;)''

''Mother it's really nice to see you,'' I said. ''I will go to my room. Jesse do you want to come with me?''  
''Sure. I would love to. It was nice meeting ya, madam,'' he said with a smile and following me to my room.


	8. In Hanzo's room...

  
**_Jesse POV_ **

I follow Hanzo to his room.  
''I'm sorry about my mother, she can be quite embarrassing.'' I could see that he turn bit red.  
''Well, I think she nice, and she not that embarrassing,'' Hanzo looked at me. ''You should meet my uncle and his husband, they are embarrassing, like really embarrassing.''

Hanzo opens the door to his room and lets me inside. His room was a nice and simple, he had a bookshelf, a desk, a chair and a double bed, otherwise he didn't have many things, well he did have a lot of sketchbooks. ''I will be right back,'' Hanzo said like he forgets something and went into the bathroom, and a weird sound came from the bathroom. I went over to the bookshelf and took one of the sketchbooks out, and look through it. And I noticed that they had something different written on them, but I couldn't read.

After 10 minutes Hanzo still hasn't back, what could he possibly be doing in there?

Some minutes later, Hanzo came out from the bathroom. ''You're okay Darlin'?'' ''Yes, I just trap over my feet. -_-'' ''I see.'' Hanzo walked over me and looked at the sketchbook I was holding in my hand. ''Sorry I just.'' ''It okay Jesse.'' ''You really draw all this?'' I was almost speechless they were all beautiful and outstanding. ''Yes,'' Hanzo said before taking the book out of my hand and put it back on the shelf. Hanzo wraps his arms around my neck and kissed me, I wrap my arms around his back and kissed him back.

We stood there for minutes, doing nothing else but kissing. Well till Hanzo put his hand down in my pants to my crotch. ''Someone's eager,'' I said looking at him and smiled. ''Well, I can't stand here and do nothing, while my boyfriend is hard as a rock.'' ''Well, I can't help it. You're just too sexy Darlin,'' ''Said the perfect lover.'' ''Oh yeah. Want me to make love to you now?'' Hanzo nodded, then I knew Hanzo was honey probably double as honey as I am. ''We have to lock the door first,'' he said, I nodded and went over to lock the door.

I noticed that the little plastic bag from earlier was on the nightstand.   
''What did you buy earlier today?'' I asked him and walked over to him.   
''Something needed,'' Hanzo said with a smile.

I pushed him down onto his bed and put myself on the top of him and starts kissing him. There we laid for some time, just touching and kissing.

I broke the kiss and whisper in his ear, ''Take your clothes off and turn around, baby. I want to do you from behind.'' Hanzo blushes and did what I told him to do. ''Like this?'' he asked, ''Yeah, like that.''

I touch Hanzo's ass slowly and rubbed my fingers between his butt cheeks. Hanzo layout of a small moan and I could see that he was enjoying it.

''Jesse... In the bag...'' he moans. I took the bag and looked into it, and saw a bottle of lube and condoms. ''Oh... Hanzo you sexy bastard,'' I winked at him, as I took the lube and a condom out of the bag.

I took some of the lube into my hand, ''It will be bit cold,'' I said as I start putting my fingers in him, one by one. He was still a bit loose from this morning, which is nice but he was still really tight.

''Jesse... Please..''   
''Please what?'' I tease.  
''Please... Put it in... You make me crazy...'' he moan.   
''As you wish, cariño,'' I said.

I quickly put a condom on before entering Hanzo. I thrust all of my erection inside him with one push. Hanzo layout a loud moan with a mix of pain and pleasure. "Are you alright, baby?" "Yes, please don't stop," he said in a sexy way. I grabbed harder by his hips and continue thrust myself inside of him again and again.

Hanzo was moaning a bit too loud, I turn him around so he was facing me so I could kiss him. He wraps his arms around me, I broke the kiss and look at him. I could see the lust in his eyes, Hanzo went more. ''I love you'' ''I love you too Jesse'' he moans.

Hanzo took his hands and cover his mouth with it while I continue to thrust myself inside of him. ''I'm about to come'' ''Then come for me Baby, come for me.'' after a short time, Hanzo and I came. I pull out and collapsed on top of him.

I took the condom off and kiss him. ''Let's get you clean up,'' I said as I pick Hanzo up and walk into his bathroom. I helped Hanzo to clean him up, so he didn't have any more of his come on him. When he was clean, we went back to get our clothes back on and sat on his bed.

"Jesse?"  
"Yes, Sugerbean?"  
"Can I have your phone number? I just realized that I haven't asked for it yet."  
"Sure, it's XXXXXXXX."  ** _( I don't know what kind of phone number he have or how many numbers there are in it.)_**

I could see Hanzo tapping my number into his phone pretty fast. Seconds later I got a new text from an unknown number and I already knew it was from Hanzo. I opened the text and sew the weirdest and coolest emoji that I ever had seen in my life, mostly because I didn't know how to make it. It said " **(** **・** **ω** **≦** **)-** **☆** " ''How did you make that emoji?'' ''I just make it...'' Hanzo said like I was the weird one.

"Hanzo? Are you in there?" I could hear Hanzo's mom voice outside the door.   
"Yes mom," Hanzo went over to open the door to face his mother, "What is it, mom?"   
"I have an invitation to Amélie wedding in next month, she asks me to give to you. I have already talked with your father about it, and he was okay with that. And I ask him if you and Genji could stay with me in France for some years if you want to. Hanzo, you can think about it."   
"Of course mom."   
"Goodnight you two."   
"Goodnight mom."

"So who's Amélie? A cousin?"  
"My ex-girlfriend. It was my father's idea," Hanzo said while he was staring at the card.  
"And you're going to your ex-girlfriend's wedding?"   
"Of course I am. She's my best friend, we knew that our relationship will never last. So we agreed that our relationship as friends was better," he said as he walked over to me and sat beside me.  
"I see... Does she know that your?"  
"Into you? Yes." I blush a bit. ''I have known her for more than 5 years, and she was there when my parents got separated some years before they got divorced.''

''Then are you going to live with your mom? In France?''  
''Maybe... I do like France, but the problem is that I probably will miss the beauty of Hanamura, I think.''   
''You can always try it...'' I took his hands and look into his eyes, ''I know this is going to sound weird and all, but I ask you this.''  
''What is it?''  
''Will you... You know?'' *How am I to do this..?*   
''Yes?''  
''You know you can always come to Santa Fe, New Mexico to see me...'' *Way to go Jesse... -.-''*  
''Jesse... I would love to,'' he said and kissed me. 

''Will you stay here tonight?'' Hanzo asked.  
''Sure Darlin'.'' 

After an hour of talking about everything and nothing, we took off our clothes and went to bed. We kiss goodnight and went to sleep. 


	9. An unpleasant meeting...

  
_**Hanzo's POV** _

After that night we slept together in my room, it has been hard to sleep without Jesse's warmth beside me. The following days we didn't see each other that much, I have school to attempt to and Jesse's family want to go on sightseeing. So we only really saw each other after dinner till' the morning. So I spend all the nights in Jesse's room, where we made love and slept.

It's have almost been a week since Jesse and his family started to stay here. And Jesse birthday was tomorrow which was the same day as the Summer festival, July 24. 

**_~If someone knows the real date please tell~_ **

Today is Friday so I only have morning class'. After school, I went to hurry home so I could make Jesse's birthday gift complete. I knew Genji has a free day today and he said that he wants to take Jesse to our school to pick me up. As I walk toward the front gate.

_**~This conversation between Hanzo & Makoto is in Japanese~** _

''Hanzo!'' I stop and turn around and saw a guy from the school. ''Are you in a hurry?'' he asks and was coming closer.   
''What do you want Makoto?''   
''Well I went to ask you if you were on a date with a guy some days ago? I saw you two hold hands. Is he your new boyfriend? It makes me a bit jealous.''

''It's none of your business,'' as I said that he grabbed me by the hand and forced me toward him.   
''It is my business, after all, I was your first boyfriend after that ex-girlfriend of yours Amélie-chan,'' he said and forced my face toward his face, try to kiss me.

I punch him as hard as I could in his stupid face. ''Well that was my mistake. Do you want to be sent back to the hospital?'' I said as I watch the blood coming out of his nose.   
''That was sexy. How about doing it again?'' he said with a smirk on his face.

''Hanzo!'' I heard Genji yell my name and I remember that Jesse was with him. I turn my face to see Genji, who was running toward me with Jesse at his heels. ''Don't look at them. Look at me...'' he said just before Jesse took in his collar and lifting him up against the wall. Makoto was a bit taller than me, but Jesse was a lot taller than him.

''Keep your hands off him'' Jesse said in a cold and deadly voice.   
''So he got your first time?'' Makoto said to me and I blush. ''You lucky bastard,'' he said to Jesse in English, so Jesse could understand him.  
''Wanna test your luck?'' I was sure if Jesse wants to kill him, he could probably do it. ''I have already been to prison, I'm not afraid of it anymore,'' Jesse said with his cold voice.   
''Jesse let's go,'' I hug him from behind, Jesse let go off Makoto and turn to me and hug me back. 

''Sorry I lost it...''   
''It's okay now Jesse... Let's just go home...'' Jesse nodded. I took Jesse by the hand and walked off. 

I could see that Genji was giving Makoto some punches too. I could stop Genji if I wanted to, but I just didn't feel like it. Makoto deserves it.

**_Jesse's POV_ **

When we got home, Hanzo was still holding my hand and I didn't care saw us because I was still pissed on that guy. 

Hanzo started to drag me up to his room. He locked the door behind us and push me into his bed and get on top of me. I was staring at him, I was shock and happy at the same time. 

''I'm sorry that you met him...'' Hanzo said. I could see how much it hurt him.  
''Don't be,'' I said and took my hand up to his cheek and caress it, ''I still love you... But... Who was that guy?'' 

Hanzo got off me and walked over to the window.

''He's my ex-boyfriend... I dated him for a mouth and dump him after he tried to rape me... I kinder sent him to the hospital for days... But even so...'' I walked over and hugged the crying Hanzo, ''He was the biggest mistake, that I ever say yes to in my life... That's one of the reasons, why my mom wants to move me somewhere else... ''

''I shouldn't have asked... I'm so sorry darlin'... I love you so much...''  
''I love you too Jesse...'' I turn him around so he was facing me. I kiss him and he kissed me back, we kissed multiple times. 

I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to throw him into bed and made love to him. I wanted to make his pain to disappear. 

I started to kiss Hanzo's neck and left small hickeys. Hanzo was beginning to moaning and it was almost soundless and he was starting to blush. When I gripped onto Hanzo's ass and squeezed, he gasps. 

''Jesse...''  
''Want me to stop?'' I continue kissing down his neck.  
''No... I want to try to please you...'' I stop for a second. I was pretty surprised that he went to please me.  
''Alright... What do you have on your mind darlin'?'' 

Hanzo was seriously looking from my eyes to my dick, and back to my eyes. 

''Well, if you know what you want, you can just tell me.'' 

Hanzo didn't say anything, he just sat down on his knees and unzipped my pants. He took my dick out of my underwear and look at it for a second before taking in his mouth.

I didn't know why but Hanzo was pretty good at it, and he would probably make me come anytime now. 

''Hanzo... I'm gonna cum...'' I grab some of Hanzo's hair and after some seconds I came. I looked at Hanzo who swallowed my sperm and looked at me with hungry eyes. He wanted more. I lift him up and put him on the bed, and lay on top of him, I started to undress him and down on him. 

I found the lube in the drawer of the nightstand. I took some of it out in my hand and started to finger him. Hanzo trembles and moans every time I put my fingers in and out of him. I could feel my dick become hard again.

''Have do you want it, baby?'' Hanzo was looking up at me.  
''I don't care right now, I just want you...'' 

''Are you sure about that babe?'' He nodded. ''Get on top of me,'' I said with a smirk and he did as I told him. ''Put it inside you... Slowly... Take your time babe... When you're ready...'' Hanzo nodded again and did what I told him. 

I could hear Hanzo's sweet moans, while he was moving his hips up and down slowly and constantly. 

''Oh god... Jesse...'' I started to thrust my dick in and out of him, harder, and he moans loudly.

''Jesse... I going cum soon...''   
''Me too, baby...'' 

We came on the same time, it was a hot mess. I pull out and my cum was leak out of Hanzo's ass. 

We need to get clean before someone comes and wants to talk to Hanzo. Well, it was around high noon, so someone would probably come by if they know that Hanzo was home.

I get up and picked Hanzo up and walked over to the bathroom. I got Hanzo into the shower and turn on the water. While Hanzo was in the shower, I went out into his room to get our clothes and I heard low knocking on the door. I wanted to open the door, but I didn't have any clothes on so I just return to the bathroom. 

''Darlin', there is someone at the door...''

As soon as Hanzo was done showering, he went out the door.  
''Just stay here,'' he said after taking his kimono on. 

_**Hanzo's POV** _

I took my kimono on and walked over to the door and open it and to my surprise my father standing there. 


	10. The punishment...

  
_**Hanzo's POV** _

I took my kimono on and walked over to the door and open it and to my surprise my father standing there.

''Is something wrong father?'' I could feel my hair dripping down on my back, I had forgotten to dry it. My father was staring at me for a few seconds.  
''If I knew you were taking a shower, I would have stopped by later.''  
''It's fine, What do you want, father?'' 

''I just received a call from Claude Faustus saying that both my sons and a very tall guy, which I would guess that it was Jesse, who gave his master son a beating. Is that true?'' He looked at me very seriously.

''He's wrong,'' I lied, ''It was in self-defense. Jesse and Genji have nothing to do with it.'' Well, it wasn't all lie.  
''I see. I have to give you a punishment and you know that. You're grounded...''

''What? Grounded? Why?''  
''You were reckless, you could have put him in the hospital again.''

''I understand.''   
''Good. I will see you at dinner.''   
''Yes father.'' and then he walked away.

I closed the door and walked over to my bed and jump into it.  _'I'm the worst and a despicable human.'_  I thought to myself... _'But it could have gone worse...'_

_**(Just imagined that it's Hanzo on the picture instead of Rapunzel.)** _

**_Jesse's POV_ **

I was standing with my back against the wall in the bathroom, listening to their conversation. I know it rude to eavesdropping others conversation. But I didn't understand what they were talking about since it was in Japanese. After some time his father left, and Hanzo walked over his bed and jump into it. I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

''Are you okay, Darlin'?'' He turns to me.  
''He grounded me...''   
''Really?''  
''Yeah...'' 

''Hey Jesse...''  
''Yeah?''   
''You said that you have been to jail once. Is that true?'' Hanzo looked at with a serious look in his eyes.  
''Yeah... It was a misunderstanding...''

''What happened that day?''   
''Well... I was in town to get a drink with some of my friends when I heard someone scream. So I walked over there to see what was happening.'' I looked over at Hanzo who was listening. ''There was a man who rips some of this girl's clothes off. She was crying. I beat that man up. -sigh-'' 

''But I didn't know that man would tell the police that I started it, or that he would him pay himself out of it. So I get a week in jail for helping a girl.'' 

''I get it... When you have the money, you can pay yourself out of anything. -sigh- Father paid a man once just to make him shut up about a party Genji was at which didn't go so well.''  
''I see...'' 


	11. Happy birthday Jesse...

  
**_Jesse's_ ** **** **_POV_ **

When we went to bed that night, Hanzo said that he will come in the morning since he had something to do that night. So I went to bed alone.

I took a shower before went to bed and I remember to let the window stay open.

_**~Next morning~** _

When I woke up in morning, Hanzo was there beside me, sleeping. I love the idea of waking up with Hanzo be my side. I smile and kissed him. 

Hanzo turned around to face me and smile.

''Good morning beautiful'' I said and kissed him on the lips.  
''Good morning birthday boy. I have a gift for you,'' he said and pointed at the small box on the nightstand. ''I hope you like it.''

I opened the small box and sew bracelet, it was beautiful. 

''Thank you Darling', I love it,'' I said and kiss him.   
'' You're welcome and happy birthday Jesse...'' I put the bracelet on. 

Not long after, someone knocked on the door. 

''Who's there?''   
''It's me, Genji. Have you seen Hanzo? Father is not happy that he can't find him.''  
''Well,'' I looked over at Hanzo who have fallen asleep again. ''He's in here, sleeping.''  
''Oh... Could you wake him for me? Our father is going to be pissed if Hanzo doesn't show up at breakfast.''   
''I can try...''

I woke Hanzo up and he sat up, he looked tired, Hanzo looked like he hadn't slept all night. He tries to get out of bed and almost fall out of it. I help Hanzo out of the bed, well, he still walked like a zombie. 

We put our clothes on and walked over to the door and open it. 

''What happen to you?'' Genji asked.  
''This is what happens when you only get 2 hours of sleep,'' Hanzo replied as we started walking to the dining room.

''I see. I heard that father grounded you, are you okay?'' he asked like that was something to be afraid of.

''Yeah, for the time being.''   
''I feel bad for you, brother.''   
''I just hope it's not as bad as last time,'' Hanzo said.

''I have to ask what is wrong with being grounded? It can be that bad, I mean I don't get it, it's just being grounded,'' I said and they looked at like I was from another world.

''Jesse, in our family means 'being grounded' that 'I'm going to give you a punishment later'. And last time Hanzo get a punishment, he had to clean the whole garden up by himself.'' Genji said and Hanzo was just looking away.  
''I didn't mean to...''  
''I know Jesse...'' Hanzo said as the last thing before we enter the dining room.

I walked over and sat by Sombra as usual. 

''Happy Birthday Jesse'' Sombra said hands me a box, ''Mom and dad have a present for you too.''  
''Thank you Sombra.'' I open the box and saw a scarf in the color red. ''You should have... And it's in my favorite color... How did you know?''   
''Well, I did hack into your computer to find it, god damn you have too many photos on it.''  
''I know, did you find anything interesting?''  
''Not really... What that around your wrist?''   
''It's a bracelet, Hanzo gave it to me.'' I smile at the thought that Hanzo actually gave me a gift for my birthday and that fact that we only been together for a week.   
''It's really nice.''  
''Well thank you.''

''Hanzo, dear, would you like to help me after breakfast,'' Miyu said a bit loud.  
''Of course mother.''

_After breakfast..._

I walked back to my room and call Gabe. It's was Jack who picked it up.

''Hello Jesse and Happy Birthday''  
''Thanks, Dad-Jack, what's padre doing?''  
''The bathroom, you can talk with him in a bit.''  
''Sure, how is everything going at home?''  
''It's going fine, Champ still doesn't like me for some reason.'' I could tell he was smiling. ''Gabe, Jesse is on the phone.''

''Hey Mijo, Happy Birthday''  
''Thanks, padre.''   
''How is the day so far?''  
''It's fine.''  
''I see... So how is your relationship with Hanzo going?''  
''I really love him, he makes me happy...''   
''That a great thing.'' 

''You are traveling home tomorrow, right?''   
''That's right...'' I could feel that saying goodbye Hanzo will hurt a lot. ''I don't want to leave him...''   
''Well, you could always ask him to come with you or something like that...''   
''Right Gabe, how romantic,'' I could hear the sarcasm in Jack's voice.  
''But it worked on you...''   
''Only because you said 'Come with me and I will marry you'...''  
''And I did marry you and I would do it again...''

''How romantic the two of you... But I can't ask him that, can I?''  
''Why not? You love him, don't you?''  
''Of course, I do.'' 

''Then be a man, Jesse... How hard can it be? I have been telling this for 3 days now, pull yourself together.''  
''Fine, I will try...'' 

''Good... Well, we have to go to bed soon so...''  
''Sure, see you in the airport...''   
''Bye Jesse...''  
''Bye Gabe,'' and we hang up.

I walked out to the garden sat against a tree and fall asleep.

_**Hanzo's POV** _

''Mom? Is this really needed?''   
''Of course, it is.''  
''But it's a dress...'' 

''It's not like it's the first time you're helping me with a dress...''  
''But do I really have to have it on?''   
''Of course, it's like your own kimono only it's for women. Just wait till Jesse sees you in this...'' 

My mom put my hair up so it looked nice and put some makeup on me. I felt ridiculous and that I look like a woman didn't do anything better, but I didn't have a choice so I looked everywhere when I want up to my room, to make sure that no one sees me in this.

When I arrived at my room Genji was there.

''You look good, brother.''  
''What do you went Genji?'' I ask as we enter my room.  
''I was wondering if you are going to the Summer festival with Jesse? And like that?''  
''Maybe, why?''   
''Just asking.''  
''I see.''

''Went me to get Jesse?''  
''You don't have to.'' Genji was probably going to do it anyway.   
''Fine... I hope for you that the spirit of the ancient dragons is with you. You know, for luck and all that...'' 

''By the way Genji. Now that we are talking about dragons, have you seen Noodle and Ramen? I haven't seen them since this morning.'' I asked Genji, who was looking at me.  
''Yea, they are in my room.''  
''And why are they there?''

''Well, I thought that maybe Soba is a little lonely this morning, so I borrowed them.''  
''You just borrowed my pets dragons, so yours shouldn't be alone?'' I said with a small laugh.  
''Yeah. Are you going to take Noodle and Ramen with you, when you're leaving for college next month?'' Genji asked.  
''Of course, I am. I don't want to be alone.''  
 ''I see'' Genji said and left the room.

I took one of my sketchbooks and starts to draw. Not long after someone was knocking on the door. 

''Who is it?''   
''Darlin' it's just me... Genji told me that you have a surprise for me...''   
''The door is unlocked, just come on in Jesse...''

_**Jesse's POV** _

I opened the door, walked in and close the door behind me. That second I turn around Hanzo was standing beside me and actually greeting me with a kiss.

''You look good.''   
''Thanks, I think...'' 

''What is it for?''  
''It's a kimono for female, that my mom wanted to try out on me first...''   
''Well, you still look good in it. You should wear female clothes more often.''  
''No I will not do that...''

     

I put my arms around him.  
''Not even for me and only me? You look so good in it...''  
''Maybe I will think about it.''   
''Really? Awww... I love you Hanzo so much that I could marry you...''   
''You do know what you are saying right?'' I took his hands and looked into his eyes.

''Hanzo, Darlin', I know that we only have known each other for a week. But I fall in love you the moment I saw you, you are the most beautiful thing that I ever had lay my eyes on. And it not because the dress that I'm saying it, I really mean it from the bottom of my heart. And I know that I can't give you anything fancy, but I can give you my love,'' I could see how Hanzo was smiling at me. 

''And that's why I'm going to ask you this,'' I said as I get down on one knee. ''Hanzo Shimada. Will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and marry me?''  
''Of course, I will.'' I stood up and took off my necklace and put it around Hanzo neck.  
''I know it's not a ring but it will have to work.''  
''It's perfect,'' he said and we kissed.

**_Genji's POV_ **

I needed some help with my homework and I knew that Hanzo could help with it, cause I wasn't sure what to do with it. So I went to his room and open the door. 

''Anija? Can you help me with my homework, since I...'' I looked at them, ''don't get it...'' They were holding on to each other in a hug. 

''Bad timing?'' I could see that Hanzo was red in the face.

''No... Did you want help?''  
''Yes...'' Hanzo walked over to me, still wearing that dress, while Jesse walked over to the bed and sat down.  
''Well, let me see the part you that don't get...''  
''Well it's this one here...''

''It's because you have to determine the value of the unknown variable for the given variable values.''  
''What do you mean?''  
''Well, you have the formula and values for all but one variable.''  
''Yea?''  
''Evaluate v =d/t. When d = 300 miles and t = 5 hours. The answer will be 'v =300 miles/5 hours= 60 mph.''

''I see... It makes sense, somehow...''  
''That's a good thing...'' He gave me a smile.

''Thanks for the help, brother. Do you two want to come with me down to the festival?''   
''Thanks, but no thanks'' Jesse said, ''Maybe we will join you later.''  
''Okay then...'' I notice the necklace there normally is around Jesse's neck was now around Hanzo neck. I remember that Jesse told me that it was one of those few things that were most precious to him and if he ever should give it away to anyone, it should be when he proposes.

''Oh and by the way,'' I walked over to the door and turned around, ''Congratulation brother and Jesse,'' I said. I could see how they blush. I flawed from the room before Hanzo get something to throw at me.   
Hanzo is pretty good with a bow and arrows, but he used to train with throwing knives. He stopped doing it 7 years ago, but that doesn't mean he still can't throw things as good. 

I walked back into Hanzo's room.   
''If the two of you want, I could marry the two of you.''  
''What do you mean Genji?'' Jesse asked, ''wouldn't your dad kill you?''  
''Only if he knows and I not going to tell him. It can be a secret wedding, you know like Romeo and Juliet. Just ask mom and your presents to come we need some witness', you could also ask Sombra.''

''And how are we going to do this?'' Jesse asked ''Cause I would love it.''  
''Just get some nice clothes and meet me at the family church in 3 hours.''

 _ **~This conversation between Hanzo & Genji is in Japanese~**_  

''Why would you this for us? If father finds out, he...''  
''He what Hanzo? Is he going to kick us out of the clan? Come on Hanzo, take a risk once in a while.''  
''I...''  
''We both know that you want to... So take a risk and get something normal in your life. Isn't that what you a normal life?''

_**~Back to English~ Hanzo's POV** _

''Fine...'' ~Bip, bip~ ''Just... Don't destroy anything...'' I walked over to my phone and that it's was a text from Amélie.   
''Who's texting you brother?''

 ''Amélie... I have forgotten that she is coming to Japan to hold her bachelor party...''

''So when is she coming?''   
''In an hour...'' (-.-'')   
''When were you going to tell us?''   
''She just texted me about it...''  
''Can't we sent a car to get her?''

''I can go and talk to father about it. And Genji you're going to do your plan and Jesse you can help Genji...''   
''Sound like a plan.''


	12. The secret wedding...

_**Hanzo's POV** _

Genji and Jesse had already left my room before I changed my clothes back to something more normal to wear and walked out of my room. 

I asked some of the servants if they knew where my father was at that moment and they told me that he was in the dojo. So I went to our driver and asked if he could drive to the airport to get Amélie. He said that he will be on his way. 

I walked down to the dojo and found my father as I was told he should be.   
''Father I have to ask you something.''

''What is it Hanzo?'' 

''Is it okay that Amélie staying here for some days?'' 

''Of course, it is. Is there a reason that you're asking?''  
''She texts me, and it said that she will be at the airport in an hour.''  
''I see... Make sure someone gets her...''  
''I will father...'' Well, I already did that, so now I just need to find mom.

_**Jesse's POV** _

I walked down the hall with Genji.  
''We have to find you some nice clothes,'' Genji said.  
''I have maybe packed some nice clothes down in my bag.''  
''Great, let's go and look at it,'' Genji said as we walked down to my room.

When we arrived at my room, I went through all of my pack clothes and somehow found a nice suit in my bag, that I don't really remember putting in there and I really don't remember having one.

''That's a nice one, put it on and meet me outside,'' Genji said and walked out of the room. I took the suit on and walked out to him.  
''You look good Jesse. I will walk you over to our family church,'' Genji said and started to walk, ''Hanzo will probably meet you there in an hour or something like that.''  
''Right'' I said and followed.

After Genji walked me to the church, he told me that he had forgotten something in his room and had to walk back after it. 

So I was left alone, at a church, on a hill. 

I walked over to look over the city, it was beautiful. 

I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder, I turn around and saw myself... 

'But that can't be true...' I thought and took a better look at him/me...   
He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and had yellow demons eyes. 

He walked closer to me as I took steps backward, as I reach the edge I almost fall over. 

''Jesse... Remember everything...'' He said before pushing me over the edge.

I woke up, screaming... 


	13. Was it just..?

  
**_Gabe's_**   ** _POV_**

I was in the middle of working on a murder case from my law firm when I heard a scream coming from Jesse's room. I rush into his room where I found Jesse sitting on the floor and Cookie  _(Cookie is a_ _female_ _Alaskan_ _Husky_ _)_  on the bed.

I walked over to Jesse and he was staring at his hands.  
"Are you okay Jesse?" I asked he turned his head toward me, I could see the shock in his eyes.

"Was it just a dream?" he asked, I look at him and nodded.  
"Probably. I mean you have been sleeping for almost 20 hours."

"My head hurts..."  
"I can understand that you did get a baseball in your head at school yesterday like, remember?"

"Not really..."  
"Jesse? Do you know how old you are? And where you're are?" I asked to make sure that he was okay. He looked around and back to me, thinking.

"I'm 21... And I'm at your house in Los Angeles where I have been living since I was 6... I most had imagined what it would have been like if mom and pas still were alive...''

"I understand kiddo, I really do. But it was an accident, Jack and I are just happy that you are alive..." I said and sighed "You and Sombra is the best thing that for us. Remember that.'' Cookie jump off the bed as I walked out of the room, I have some work there needed to be done.

**_Jesse's_ ** **** **_POV_ **

Cookie walked over to me and sat beside me. 

''It was just a dream,'' I started to talk to Cookie ''I mean, it felt so real.'' I sat there and thinking about the dream when Hanzo pop into my mind. 'I wonder...'

I walked out of the room and knock at Sombra's room. 

''It's open!'' I walked into the room.  
''I need some help with something and I'm sure you can help me.''  
''Oh? And what makes you think that?''  
''You are a hacker, right?''  
''I am. So what can I help you with?''

''I have a name, Hanzo Shimada.''   
 ''Hanzo Shimada? What kind of info do you need on him?''  
''You know, the normal thing.''

''Just give me a second.'' I walked over to her. ''Can I ask why him?"  
"I just want to make sure that he's real."

"I see... Well, Hanzo Shimada, he's 22 and he has been lived here in L.A. for almost 3 years. His parents have been divorced for the past 15 years and he moved to Paris when he was 15, while his younger brother stayed in Japan. And moved to Los Angeles one month before college and his working in a Café."

"Can you find a photo of him?"  
"Sure... Here..." I saw the photos of him and couldn't believe my own eyes, that was the same guy from my dream just a bit older than he was in my dream.

"I think I need a drink or something like that..."  
"Oh... You know him? Interesting..."  
"In a way... Do you want to join me for a drink?"  
"Your paying" Sombra walked over to me and said, "Maybe you need a drink but maybe that what you need is to get laid."  
"Maybe."


	14. Too much whiskey...

__

  
**_Jesse's_ ** **** **_POV_ ** ****

Sombra and I walked into this bar, where I saw Genji, he's green hair wasn't something you didn't see, he was talking to the bartender, probably flirting with her. I normally only see him 6 times at a whole year and he is one of the best friends  _ **(and Jesse**_ _ **doesn't**_ _ **know**_ _ **that**_ _ **Hanzo**_ _ **is**_ _ **Genji's**_ _ **brother he thinks that he '**_ _ **dreamt**_ _ **it')**_  I went over and sat down beside him.

"Hello Jesse, it's good to see you."  
"Howdy Genji, how are you doing? I know you are busy with your family's business and all that..."   
"Well, you see I'm going to take over the family's business and not my big brother and he's not mad at me at all..."   
"That's a good thing?" I asked.   
"I'm not sure... Maybe..."

We started to talk about a lot of stuff like girls, sex, alcohol, food, and other things. After a few drinks and an hour of talking, someone called Genji. It was a conversation on Japanese, so I had no idea what they were talking about. After he hung up, he started to talk to me again.

"So... Who was it?" I asked.   
"My brother, he wanted to meet up with me."   
"So, is he coming here?"   
"Yeah... You see, my brother is, how do you say it... Different..."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, he's different... Maybe he is something for you..." Genji said, "One more drink for me and my friend." The drinks were placed in front of us. "Cheers?"   
"Cheers," I said and lift up the glass.

~Too much whiskey later~

I was starting to get a little drunk and some person who had started to talk to Genji. I looked up at this person who was in the middle of a conversation with Genji.

"And who is that guy then?"  
"Well, this is my friend, Jesse McCree... Jesse?" Genji looked at me.  
"Hello there..." I wasn't sure who this person was and it was a little bit on clear so I took a sip of my whiskey.   
"Jesse, this is my brother I told you about, Hanzo." I almost spit out.

"Your Hanzo?" I said and stood up.   
"Yes... I don't know what Genji told you about me, but I heard a lot about you."  
"Me too... But I hope that whatever you heard about me is good stuff..." I have heard a lot about Hanzo, but Genji has never told me his name.

Hanzo didn't look like those photos Sombra showed me, well it did look like him but those photos were not updated. This Hanzo was a lot hotter...

I could feel my face heat up and that only thing I could think was 'I slept with him in my dream.'

"Something wrong, Cowman?" I swear to God that Hanzo was staring at my dick and back into my eyes.  
"I... Sorry... Haven't we met somewhere before?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"Want me to buy you a drink?"   
"Sure, why not?"

"Do you two want me to leave?" Genji asked, "course it's a bit weird to see my brother flirt with my best friend."  
"You want him?" Hanzo asked his brother.  
"Not like that. It was more because I saw an angel walk in."

We the same way as Genji did and saw Angela walk in.   
"Well, if you would excuse me..." Genji said and stood up, "there is an angel I need you talk to..."

Both Hanzo and I walked over to one of the corners and sat down on the couch and started talking. Hanzo wasn't good with alcohol but he did like drinking. Well, it didn't take long, before Hanzo was drunk and so was I. But before I realize it, I was talking about last night.

"I have to tell you something and you will think it's weird."  
"Try me..." Hanzo said with a smile.  
"Well, I have a wet dream about you last night. Well, a younger you..."  
"A younger me?"

"Yep... And it was hot... Like really hot..."  
"Do you want to show me how hot it was?"  
"Sure... Wait... What? Do you know what you're saying?"  
"If I'm asking you to have sex with me? Then yes..."

I pull Hanzo into my lap and starts to kiss him and it was a very uncoordinated and rough kiss. My tongue almost asked for permission to enter his mouth, Hanzo just let my tongue slide into his mouth.

Hanzo was the one to break the kiss.  
"Let's go to my place..." Hanzo said with a smile.  
"Okay..." Well, I didn't care where we're going to, I just wanted him.

 


	15. Breakfast...

_**Jesse's POV** _

We didn't go to Hanzo's place, but my apartment and we didn't have sex that night. Well, I did smash Hanzo against the wall and we did make-out, and we got into the bedroom without our clothes on, but when we got in bed we kinda just fall asleep.

In the morning, I look over at Hanzo, Who still was asleep, I couldn't help but smile. When Hanzo woke up, he stared at me for a moment. ''Morning...'' was all he said with a tired smile.

I kissed him on the cheek, ''Morning, beautiful... Slept well?''

He nodded, ''the best sleep that I had for a long time...''  
''That's good to know... Do you want tea or coffee for breakfast?''  
''Tea, if you have any...''  
''Maybe... Sombra, my sister, has a weird habit by leaving stuff in my kitchen when she over...''

''Genji does the same thing...''

I got out of the bed and found our underwear on the floor, I put mine on and gave Hanzo his. I took a t-shirt and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and found the tea. I started to make some breakfast, coffee and the water for the tea.

Hanzo stood in the doorway to my room, when the breakfast was almost done.

''I thought that you might be hungry  
''I thought that you might be hungry... So I made breakfast...'' Hanzo walked over to me.  
''It's good to know that you can cook...''  
''Is that a good thing?''  
''Yeah... Where do you have the plates?''  
''In that cupboard...'' I said as I point.

Hanzo took two plates out and place them on the table. I took a table cutter when the food was done and place it on the table while Hanzo took the coffee and over to the table.

''So Hanzo...'' I said as sip on my coffee, ''What's next?''  
''Well,'' he gave me a smile, ''I could give you my number, so we can go on an actual date before we going bed if you want...''  
''So I can have both your number and go on a date with you? I would love that.''  
''Than you tell me more about that dream of yours...'' 

We sat there while I told him about my dream, I didn't tell him about all the sex or that I propose to him, and smiled at each other. After breakfast, I took the plates and put them in the sink.

''Jesse... So how did you know I was real?''  
''I didn't know, I hoped... So I asked Sombra to look up your name... She probably knows more about you than yourself by now.'' He gave me a confused look. ''Sombra is probably the best hacker on the planet...''  
''Right...'' Hanzo walked out to take his shoe on. 

''So, about that date?''  
''What's about it?''   
''Where do you want to go?''   
''Surprise me.'' 

''I can do that... Do you want a lift home?''   
''Sure, It's raining outside anyway...''

 

 

 


End file.
